Cuddle Buddy
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Adrien didn't expect this to happen at a sleepover with his friends. Neither did Alya. But it didn't matter much; it wasn't like they were complaining. (Alyadrien and hinted Ninette)


**Yeah this popped into my head after I had a conversation with the amazing author "sctwilightvampwolfgal"! check out their stories!**

 **And as much as I love the traditional love square, and always will, I have really started to like Alyadrien and Ninette. So full on Alyadrien and hints of Ninette are here for y'all! :D and Nathalie character development/Mari being a good hostess because why not**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. :D**

* * *

 _ **"Cuddle Buddy"**_

Adrien was so excited for tonight... it was his first ever sleepover!

His dad had let him have one after Nathalie had stepped in (surprisingly quickly as well), and said that his education could depend on this night/weekend. He did have a big test to study for, so it wasn't all a lie. But she had known he truly wanted this, and her motivations were to let him have a good time for once.

And also, he was so excited to spend the night with his friends. In a bakery with one of the sweetest girls ever? Count him in!

And plus, Marinette had been so supportive. They could probably talk for days on end and never get bored of each other. She was so nice and sweet; nothing was ever boring around her. Her parents were so supportive too. He literally felt like this was a family-away-from-family for him, and no other way would be had by him.

Nino, who had actually bothered to talk to him at the beginning of the year, was obviously his best friend. Marinette was a tie, obviously, and so was Alya, but Nino was an amazing dude. He wanted to make Adrien's birthday one to remember, and it was!

Just not in the way most would consider... but it was still amazing.

But Alya...

There was something special about the Ladyblogger to him.

Of course she wasn't above Marinette or Nino in terms of best friends, but something about him made his cheeks turn red...

Red as Ladybug's suit.

But speaking of Ladybug, he had kinda cooled it with the flirting. He had realized she had her boundaries, and while he loved her still, he had felt like he should chase his dreams with another woman.

But now Ladybug would say "Love you Chat!" to him after missions since he had cooled the flirting, and he would always reply with "Love you too, Milady!". They knew it was because it was true; they did love each other, but not in that way.

And speaking of another woman...

There was no way...

Right?

But now wasn't time to think of that; it was time for the sleepover. Nathalie had just pulled up to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, from which he could already smell the lovely scent of bagels, bread, and other treats.

"Do you mind if I walk in for a minute?" Nathalie asked suddenly.

"Not at all!" Adrien replied cheerfully. He didn't know why she was going in, but if it was to buy some treats for herself, he would never stand in her way.

She then smiled.

A genuine smile. One he hadn't seen since his mother's last day before she disappeared.

The two then walked in, and he immediately saw his three friends.

"Hey dude! You're just in time!" Nino said.

"Just in time for what?" he asked, walking further into the living room.

Courtesy of a giggly girl, he was met with a pillow to the face as soon as he walked in.

He faked a scowl as the pillow moved from his face to the floor.

"Seriously Mari?" he muttered. She was laughing from the corner of the room, which wiped the fake scowl off of his face immediately. It was replaced with joyous laughter. Alya was waving off in the corner, and he walked over to her.

"You really put up with this for years?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." sighed Alya, giggling nervously.

"I'm not that bad!" laughed Marinette. "Its just a traditional greeting!"

"In your dreams," chuckled Nino.

"What..." Marinette said. "Oh..."

"Ah shoot, I'm in for it," sighed Nino, before the two commenced in a pillow fight.

"Wanna join?" Adrien asked.

"Oh yeah," laughed Alya, jumping into the mix of pillows and teenagers.

Nathalie observed from afar. She was smiling happily as Adrien played with his friends.

It reminded her of times years ago when Emilie and herself would play with him for hours since his dad was always busy. Emilie was busy too, but she always made time for her family whenever she could.

It honestly almost made her want to cry at these precious memories.

"...Madame Sancouer... Madame San-"

"Oh yes!" she said, snapping out of her thoughts and facing Sabine. "Uh... how much again?"

"On the house, we had a bit of extra business today," Sabine smiled.

Nathalie smiled at Sabine widely. "Thank you so much madame. Please... just make sure Adrien is happy."

"Absolutely," Sabine said, promising on the bakery. "We'll let him have a great time."

Nathalie thanked her once more, and walked out to the car.

She wasn't even aware of the tears she had shed until she got back to her apartment.

* * *

So they had studied a bit...

But since it was the weekend it didn't last more than an hour.

They were soon just having pleasant conversation made very soon after. And now, they were playing "truth or dare".

"Okay..." Marinette said, "Alya, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the blogger said.

She giggled to herself. "What?" Alya asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, smiling her signature "mischief" smile. "Just... do you have a crush on someone in our class?"

Alya squirmed... Marinette knew she had the hots for Adrien. And it wasn't just because he was a teen model; he was genuinely beautiful to all of them, but to Alya, he was amazing in every which way. She had spent about thirty minutes talking to Marinette about how much she wanted to make his life better, and Marinette had agreed, just not "proving love" as Alya hoped to do.

And Nino would probably agree.

But this was a truth, and there was no way out... Marinette could cook up some bad dares.

"Y-Yeah," she sighed.

"Who is it?" Adrien asked, causing her to blush madly. "I-I am so sorry, that's none of my business."

"Aw," the other two in the room whispered.

"Okay Nino, your turn," said Marinette.

"Adrien, truth or dare?" Nino asked.

"Dare," Adrien said. "Wait-"

"Nope!" Nino chuckled. He winked at Marinette, and she knew what was up. "How about...I dare you to do a model pose!"

"Uh...okay?" Adrien said.

"Ah ah ah! You gotta make it sexy!" Nino added.

"Ooh la la!" he said, with Marinette following.

Adrien sighed...

He then did something the photographer would consider "sexy", which just sounded creepy to him. Alya was blushing madly, and Marinette was applauding with Nino.

"Beautiful!" Marinette giggled.

Adrien sighed. "Okay, is it my turn?"

"Yep," Nino said.

"Hmm... Marinette, truth or dare?" asked the teen model.

"Dare," Marinette said.

"Kiss Nino." he said bluntly. Alya giggled.

"Okay... sorry pal," she said.

"DAMN COOTIES!" yelled Nino, as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, but the two were laughing by the end.

"Alright, your turn Alya," Adrien said.

"Hmm...Marinette, truth or dare?" Alya asked.

"Truth," Marinette sighed.

"Did you like that kiss?" chuckled Alya.

Marinette blushed madly. "It was... okay..."

Nino mouthed "help me". Adrien chuckled and smiled at Alya.

"You're the best, Alya," he chuckled.

She froze in a smiling position.

Best. Sleepover. Ever.

* * *

It was now time for them to go to sleep, purely based on the fact that they were all tired. The four pulled out their blankets on the floor, and fell asleep fast.

But Alya, for some reason, couldn't fall asleep.

She was just browsing her phone and blog, looking at the forums and fan arguments. She chuckled at a few idiots who were spreading hate that had been shut down by loyal fans of the hero duo.

Suddenly, she heard sniffling.

"M-Mom...Mom..." whispers said.

She turned over in her blanket, and saw Adrien shifting a bit too much to be comfortable.

"Adrien?" she whispered.

He continued shifting, not showing any signs of being released from the nightmare

Alya gently walked over and debated on what she should do...

And what she did was unexpected.

She crawled underneath his blanket, hugged his waist, and began to rub his head.

"Shshsh," she whispered softly. "You're ok... you're ok..."

And somehow, even in his sleep, he wrapped his arms around Alya.

She didn't know where or how this determination came to her in order to become a little spoon, but it did somehow.

And as she cuddled up with him even closer, she felt a little bit safer in his arms.

And then, suddenly, he stopped shaking.

He only hugged alya tighter, which honestly made her nervous, but she didn't try to wiggle out.

She just accepted she would be here for a while, and faded off to sleep once more.

But not before telling Adrien goodnight.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette woke up with a quiet yawn.

However, she wasn't out of it long; as soon as she woke up fully, she saw the sight before here.

Adrien and Alya were still cuddling.

She let out a quiet "aww" before grabbing her phone and taking pictures of the lovely sight.

She then lightly shook Nino, who woke up a bit later then she would've liked.

"Look!" she whispered to him, pointing at the cuddle heap.

Nino chuckled at the sight. "Bout damn time."

"Indeed," Marinette giggled. "Now come on, let's let them have their sleep."

And the two walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

They would be in for it when they woke up...

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed my first crack at Alyadrien! I hope to write more for this adorable pairing haha.**

 **See you guys soon!**


End file.
